


Ribs (or Throwback Thurday)

by Killjoy013



Series: Deadpool and the Improv Therapy Sessions [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Russel has a nightmare but Wade Wilson has the cure.





	Ribs (or Throwback Thurday)

**Author's Note:**

> Made a lil fluff piece because I love Russel with my whole heart. I just hope I wrote Wade and Cable well enough!
> 
> Also the little throwaway line about a laundromat? https://youtu.be/KCOuyM_HzKA

"You're just a kid. A scared kid." The Merc with a mouth (and a big heart) whispered to the sleeping teen.

Wade watched as Russel shifted in his new bed at the mansion. He leaned back in his seat and broadly twirled his katana before lifting up his mask to drink the green tea Colossus left for him. He grimaced at the lack of sugar and searched his pockets until he found some jolly-ranchers and tossed them into the tea turning it blue.

"I _won't_ kill him in his sleep." A gruff yet sexy voice grumbled.

Wade sighed at Cable not looking at the man. "I know. I just want to make sure anything else doesn't happen to him. _Not_ again."

Cable grunted, which was 60% of his vocabulary, and grabbed a chair with his metal arm. He silently put it down next to Wade. Russel rolled over and clutched the pillow tight like it was a person. Wade moved a strand of the boy's hair from his face.

"Russel is so... _young_. He barely has any acne. Lucky bastard, I looked like I rubbed pizza grease on my face for fun when I was fourteen. Why are you here?" Wade muttered.

"I wanted to make sure _you_ weren't in little pieces on the lawn or something else your dumbass would do." Cable smirked, his eye glowing in the moonlight.

"I was a dick to him. I mean, I'm a dick to _most_ people but they at least deserve it. Russel didn't. I just spewed shit out of my mouth like always."

"So you _are_ aware of how much of an asshole you are?"

Wade opened his mouth to give a witty remark but Russel whimpered in his sleep and his hands starting to glow and sizzle. Wade dropped his katana and it clattered to the floor as he sat on Russ's bed to console him.

"Hey, now. Russ. Shhh." Wade cooed rubbing the teen's back. Cable tensed, his metal arm twitching as Russel's face scrunched up in pain and he whimpered.

"No...no, p-please."

"Russel, listen to me. Kid, they're all dead. They can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them."

Russel's eyes flew open and he bolted upright in his bed arms ablaze. His eyes were wild as they darted around the room. Cable moved forward but Wade pushed him back. Russ's eyes seem to burn and smolder.

"They're gone. Every last son of a bitch that's ever hurt you is dead, alright? You're in the mansion." Wade mutters placing a hand on Russel's shaking shoulder. The fire burned out and Russel's eyes returned to the dark brown. Russel's hand reached up to his neck slowly.

"Wade?"

"There he is, accent and all. How are you feeling, Torch?"

"It felt so real..."

"Yeah, nightmares are like that sometimes. But it wasn't real, okay? _It wasn't_."

Russel nodded, "How did you get here so fast?"

"I never left." Wade shrugged and Russel tackled him in a tight hug. Wade wheezed as he hugged back just as tightly with one hand petting the kid's hair.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," Russel muttered glaring at his bed. Wade didn't blame him.

"Then don't. I can't stop you but I can _strongly advise_ you not to because you have x-school soon or...you can watch some reruns of Johnny Bravo and Samurai Jack with me and I can order pizza?"

"You think we could squeeze in some Powerpuff Girls and Hey Arnold with a side of Ren and Stimpy?"

"Obviously. Who do you take me for, some _punk ass bitch_?"

Cable let out a huff of laughter, "How old are you, Wilson?"

"Are you telling me that cartoons or anime isn't big anymore in the future? Fuck, what am I going to do with all my hentai stashed in my mattress?"

Russ chucked at his joke as Cable rolled his eyes fondly (or at least Wade thought it was) and grumbled, "I haven't had pizza in a long time."

"Then you can join us!" Russel blurted out. Wade's eyes widened.

"Hey! Wait just a moment, 451, this was supposed to be a ' _us_ ' thing. A little more dynamic duo and a little less the terrifying trio."

"It could be a ' _we_ ' thing though. Have you even ever seen Samurai Jack, Cable? You remind me of Jack now that I think about it. And Wade is like your Johnny Bravo."

"I hope you don't expect me to go to the laundromat with him and have some slight yet understandable sexual tension, I mean more than usual," Wade added blowing a kiss to the other man who crossed his arms. Something crossed over Cable's face and Wade raised an eyebrow even though he had his mask on.

"I never have time for classic cartoons so sure, why not?" The time-traveler shrugged. Wade's brain seems to pause as he tried to process.

"I'm sorry but what the shit, now?" Wade gaped as Russel pumped his fist in the air.

"Nice! Where are we going to sit?" The teen grinned as he stood up, taking the cover with him.

"The living room..." Wade murmured still staring at Cable who picked up Wade's blade and followed Russel.

"Summers, blink twice if you've been possessed by the ghost of bad writing from a teenager," Wade whispered running his fingers up and down the sleek design of the shiny appendage.

"I'm being nice, you dull sack of shit."

"Blink twice!"

"Shut up and stop touching my arm or I'll rip _your_ eyelids off."

"No touchy-touchy. Got it."

"Plus, who can say no to pizza?"

Wade blinked in surprise as a smile from Cable graced his eyes to be forever burned in the back of Wade's eyelids. They walked in the room in relative silence as they found Russel.

Russel had moved the TV to the center of the room and right in front of the couch. He also pushed the coffee table next to the couch so that they could put their feet up. As he sat in the middle of the sofa, swallowed up by the comforter, Russel squinted as he tried to find the right channel.

"You two took too long. Are you sure we can still get pizza this late?"

Wade nodded as he pulled off his shoes to reveal his colorful unicorn socks, "I know a guy that works at this joint on 51st. Channel 298, Russ."

"Oh! Okay. Thanks, Wade."

Cable sat down and laid Wade's sword down on the table before kicking his feet up. Wade unlocked his phone and texted 'Baby boi'. He watched as Cable whispered something to Russel that made him snort and giggle.

"Don't corrupt my- _the_ kid," Wade said narrowing his eyes and pointing at Cable who crossed his arms.

"Shut up and grab the covers, Wilson."

Wade mocked as he did so, throwing the fuzzy pink blanket at Cable and snatching the red one for himself. Cable threw the cover on his legs, with his military boots sticking out and laced his fingers together behind his head.

Wade curled up on his side of the couch and, took off his mask after he turned the lights off. Russel shifted closer to Wade as the intro to Johnny Bravo played.

Wade's phone buzzed and he grinned as he skipped to the door. "It's pizza time!" He sang quietly, opening the door. Peter Parker flinched at the sudden appearance of the unmasked mercenary.

"Wade, this is the _last_ time I come this far for pizza." Peter sighed shoving a stack of pizza boxes in Wade's arms. Wade rummaged through his pockets before finding a slightly bloodied hundred and tossed at Peter.

"Keep the change, Baby boy. It can be tough out there for a reboot."

"..... _okay_? Thank you."

Wade grinned and threw up a peace sign as the teen left probably muttering curses under his breath. He shrugged and closed the door with his foot.

Cable was listening as Russel explained the plot of Powerpuff girls when Wade sat the pizza down and reclaimed his stop on the couch.

"-and then there's this fucking dope theory about how the Professor is _actually_ Jack in Samurai Jack."

"Okay. But what's in chemical X and why was the guy trying to make kids in a _lab_?"

"Uh, don't know. They never told us. Wade, is there pepperoni?"

Wade rolled his eyes but nodded as he slid the boxes over, "Three is for us the rest is for the house."

Cable mumbled something again and it made Russel smile. Wade narrowed his eyes as he took a slice.

"Did you two talk shit about me while I was gone?"

"No."

" _Yes_."

Wade looked at both of them in shock before saying, "Unbelievable! I am the backbone of this household and _this_ is the thanks I get?"

Russel and Cable flipped him off before focusing back on the screen in front of them. Russel leaned on Wade's shoulder and smiled softly at the cartoon. Wade could have sworn that he heard a deep rumble that almost sounded like a _laugh_ coming from Cable. 

Slowly but surely they all fell asleep with the light of the TV Illuminating the sight of the boys cuddled up.

Light filtered in through the curtains as Elle and Colossus shuffled to Russel's new room only to find it empty with a blue stained cup on the nightstand.

Yukio skipped in and dragged her girlfriend to the living room. Elle grumbled but followed.

"Look!" She grinned pointing to the couch. The coffee table had three empty boxes of pizza with Wade's blade stabbed through them. Wade had an arm thrown around Russel who had his face buried in the covers and Wade's chest. Cable had fallen asleep with his legs still up and his ankles crossed softly snoring away. Elle smirked and snapped a couple of photos. 

_You're the only friend I need_

  
_Sharing beds like little kids_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking for checking this out! I appreciate it. Please comment what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


End file.
